


Hola, mi amor. Yo soy tu lobo.

by Ragno



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fairy Tale Retellings, Hiatus, Humor, Kinda, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragno/pseuds/Ragno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick se lo piensa. Se lo piensa bastante. Busca todas las buenas razones que le dicen que deniegue la oferta y todas las malas razones que tendría para quedarse. Sabe de sobra lo que tiene que hacer, el camino de la lógica es uno solo. Sin embargo un puchero de Pete es suficiente para mandar la lógica a la mierda y en cuestión de segundos Patrick acepta resignado. Nunca ha podido decirle que no a Pete, esta no iba a ser la primera vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hola, mi amor. Yo soy tu lobo.

**Author's Note:**

> No me preguntéis de dónde ha salido esto... lo único que deja claro es que quizá tengo un pequeño problema con Fall Out Boy y los cuentos infantiles.

Se arregla el flequillo, se ajusta las gafas y se frota la nariz antes de llamar al timbre. Rueda los ojos casi inmediatamente porque parece mentira que siga poniéndose nervioso con estas cosas. Como si no hubiese visitado esa casa casi tanto como la suya propia.

Cuando la puerta se abre, un pequeño enano de pelo rubio enmarañado lo está mirando con una sonrisa que ilumina el porche. Lo que tiene la genética.

\- ¡Patrick!- lo saluda la voz aguda con la “r” recién aprendida.

\- ¡Hey!

Patrick se agacha y le revuelve el pelo devolviéndole la sonrisa, aunque es imposible competir con esa cara. El pequeño Bronx le da un abrazo y en seguida empieza a contarle que han comprado unas calabazas para Halloween y que papá le ha dejado ayudar. Solo a hacer la cara, dice muy serio, porque vaciar el relleno era muy difícil y solo lo pueden hacer los papás.

Unas sneakers rosa con tachuelas aparecen tras Bronx y Patrick levanta la vista para saludar.

\- ¡Pat! ¿qué haces aquí fuera? Pasa, iré a avisar a Pete.- dice la chica y vuelve a entrar. Bronx agarra a Patrick de la mano y tira de él, corriendo hasta el salón.

El cachorro que compró Pete hace un tiempo para Bronx (y del cual Patrick jamás se acuerda del nombre. Demasiado largo, demasiado complicado) se acerca a él olisqueando y moviendo la cola feliz. Patrick lo saluda acariciándole la cabeza y dándole unas palmadas en el lomo, sin poder evitar acordarse de Hemmy y de cómo pasaba de él olímpicamente cuando lo veía, como si fuera uno más de la familia.

Bronx corre hasta su caja de juguetes y empieza a esparcirlos todos por el suelo, señalando cada uno de ellos y explicando brevemente su historia particular. Patrick se ríe y le pregunta algunas cosas, ayudando con el juego.

Meagan vuelve a aparecer y le comenta a Patrick que Pete está en la ducha y que saldrá en unos momentos. Deja escapar una risita cuando añade “iría a meterle prisa, pero creo que lo entretendría más”. Patrick rueda los ojos y sonríe.

Gracias a su bendita madre, aprendió desde pequeño a no ser maleducado. Por eso la frase “sí, ya sé que te lo follas, ¿quieres una medalla?” se queda en su cabeza, y simplemente continúa hablando con Bronx.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? Papi me ha enseñado a tocar la guitarra.- dice orgulloso.

\- ¡Guau! ¿En serio?- el pequeño asiente con la cabeza.

\- Y también la batería. Dice que voy a ser tan bueno como tú. Ya soy un poco como tú, mira.- dice levantándose y cogiendo un mechón de su pelo con los dedos, poniéndolo sobre el flequillo de Patrick.- Bueno, es un poco parecido. Es más como el de mamá, pero como soy un chico soy más como tú que como mamá.

\- Es normal que te parezcas más a mamá que a mí, ¿no crees?- pregunta mientras monta unos bloques.

\- Si, pero soy un chico, como papá, pero mi pelo es amarillo y el de papá es negro. Y el tuyo es un poco amarillo aunque antes era más amarillo. Así que me parezco más a ti. Eres como un papá de pelo.- dice y empieza a reírse.- Eres mi papá de pelo.- repite y ríe sin poder parar.

\- Oh, eso no te gustaría, de verdad.- dice y ríe con el pequeño. Malditos Wentz y su risa contagiosa.

En medio de las risas, Bronx abre grande la boca y los ojos, agitando las manos y sale a correr perdiéndose por el pasillo. Vuelve en cuestión de segundos, cargando a dos manos con una guitarra acústica de color negro.

\- ¡Cuidado!- Patrick se levanta en seguida corriendo hasta el pequeño.- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- Sí, porfa. Pesa un poco.

Patrick coge la guitarra y Bronx corre al sofá, sentándose de un salto y llamando a Patrick a su lado.

 

***

 

Pete se está abrochando los vaqueros cuando oye acordes sonar escaleras abajo. Sonríe porque sabe lo que eso significa. No se molesta en ponerse una camiseta, agarra la primera sudadera que ve y se cuela las mangas, la tela quedándose pegada a la piel aún húmeda.

Baja las escaleras y la música se hace más presentes. Son acordes desparejados, que a veces suenan bien y a veces suenan mal, otras directamente suenan como si estuvieran aporreando la guitarra. Tiene el ceño fruncido hasta que llega al salón y lo ve. Están de espaldas, y aún así la escena es tan adorable que le dan ganas de estrujarlos hasta morir.

Patrick tiene a Bronx en su regazo, entre él y una de sus guitarras acústicas. Patrick sujeta el mástil y va poniendo acordes mientras Bronx usa la púa. La voz de Patrick es suave mientras le explica a Bronx cómo tiene que poner los dedos para conseguir el mismo sonido que ha obtenido él primero. El pequeño parece totalmente atento a las lecciones. Pete nunca lo había visto tan concentrado en nada.

\- Es difícil.- murmura el pequeño, pero no se está quejando.

\- Claro, pero con el tiempo se vuelve más fácil. Es que aún eres pequeño, tienes las manos pequeñas.

\- ¡No, no soy pequeño! Es que tú eres más listo, porque tienes gafas. ¿Me las dejas?- dice y alarga la mano hasta las gafas de Patrick.

Pete está a punto de intervenir y regañar al pequeño, pero Patrick se quita él mismo las gafas y se las deja, así que Pete se para los pies. No quiere sacrificar su posición de espía por ahora.

\- ¡Ah, no veo nada! Con las de Megs si veo.- Patrick empieza a explicarle que eso es porque sus gafas _sí_ son para ver, pero Bronx ya ha vuelto a hablar.- ¡Megs! ¡Megs, ¿me dejas tus gafas que son como las de Patrick?!- grita sin moverse de su sitio.

Meagan entra y Pete le hace una señal con el dedo en los labios, indicándole que no diga nada sobre él. La chica se acerca al pequeño y le deja sus gafas, dándole un beso en la frente.

\- Bueno, chicos, me voy.- anuncia mientras coge su bolso.- Que vaya bien esa clase de guitarra, ¿eh? Nos vemos, Pat.

Pete no puede evitar reír ante el diminutivo, dándole un silencioso beso a Meagan antes de que se vaya. En el momento en el que la puerta se cierra, puede oír como Patrick bufa y repite “nos vemos, Pat” en tono burlón. Bronx se ríe.

\- No te metas con ella, tonto.- dice el pequeño, aún riéndose.

\- No me meto con ella, tonto. Solo…

\- ¿Me dejas tu sombrero? Ya tengo las gafas, si me lo dejas puedo ser cómo tú.

Pete espera que Patrick diga que no, o al menos que dude un poco más de lo que lo hace. La verdad es que Patrick se quita el sombrero casi al instante, poniéndoselo el mismo al pequeño. Aún así está incómodo, Pete lo nota, lo ve en la manera en la que tensa un poco los hombros y se pasa los dedos por el pelo totalmente liso, sin ningún tipo de peinado que esconda nada. De pronto Pete se encuentra pensando en que no quiere que el pequeño pueda decir cualquier cosa que ponga a Patrick en una situación complicada. Solo hay una cosa que hacer.

Bronx salta del regazo de Patrick, el sombrero cayéndole sobre las gafas y volviéndose para coger la guitarra de nuevo.

\- ¡Papi! Papi, mira, soy como Patrick.

Cuando Patrick se gira para mirar, Pete le pone la capucha de su sudadera, cubriéndole los hombros con las mangas.

\- Hey.- Patrick le sonríe y mira la sudadera.- ¿Y esto?

Pete solo se encoge de hombros, rodeando el sofá y parándose frente a él, anudando las mangas de la sudadera frente a Patrick.

\- Esto es… porque eres ¡Caperucita Roja!- y si lo mira bien, con la sudadera roja a modo de capa, no habría podido ponerle un nombre mejor.

\- ¡Si! Jaja, Patrick, eres Caperucita.- ríe Bronx.- Tú eres Caperucita y yo soy Patrick.

\- Me encanta mi nuevo disfraz de Halloween.- suspira Patrick, negando con la cabeza con las mejillas rojas.

\- ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¿Jugamos a los disfraces? ¿Juegas, Patrick?- pregunta Bronx dando saltos, con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas redondas.- ¡Tú ya tienes disfraz, y yo voy a ser Patrick, y tú puedes coger una cesta que hay en la cocina con manzanas y ser Caperucita, y papá será Jack! Espera, que la traigo.- dice y sale correteando.

\- ¿Jack?- pregunta Patrick, mirando a Pete que se ha quedado embobado mirando al pequeño correr.

\- Skellington.- sonríe orgulloso.

\- Oh, ¿por qué tú te quedas con el que más mola?

\- Porque soy genial, “Pat”.- contesta burlón.

\- Llámame “Pat” de nuevo y verás por donde te meto las manzanas de la cesta.- le responde con una sonrisa inocente.

\- Me encanta cuando me hablas sucio.

 

***

 

Si hay algo que Pete adore más que ver jugar a Bronx, es ver a Patrick jugar con Bronx. De hecho, empieza a plantearse llevarse una fregona para ir recogiendo la baba que se le va cayendo. Pero es que no es culpa suya, no lo es. La culpa es ciertos dos pequeños demonios que ahora corren por el jardín jugando a ser aviones de combate. Bronx tiene los brazos abiertos a lo ancho y zigzaguea como si estuviera planeando. Patrick salta y da vueltas sobre sí mismo, haciendo que la tela de la sudadera se levante y vuele como si fuera una hélice. Pete se ríe cuando Patrick tropieza y se tira al suelo, Bronx corriendo y lanzándose encima suya, pinchándole con los dedos índice en la barriga.

\- ¡Ah, no! ¡Socorro, me rindo!- grita Patrick, encogiéndose cada vez que Bronx le da con el dedo.

\- No, eres un avión malvado. ¡Te he atrapado y ahora tendrás que soltar a todos los malos en un volcán! ¡Y luego vamos a pintarte con flores rosas!

\- ¡Oh, no!¡flores rosas no!- Patrick suplica y Bronx se ríe a carcajadas.

\- ¡Siiii! ¡muchas, muchas flores por todos lados!- Bronx se ríe sin parar, atascándose con las palabras.- ¡Y parecerás un jardín! ¡y luego los perros enterrarán los huesos en tu barriga!

\- Oh, ¡pero qué malvado!- grita Pete, corriendo hasta ellos y levantando a Bronx por los aires. El pequeño chilla y se ríe, abriendo los brazos y abrazándose a su cuello cuando baja.- Con que esto es lo que le haces a la pobre Caperucita, ¿eh?

\- ¡No es Caperucita, es un avión de los malos!- explica Bronx con las manos.

\- No, mira bien. Ven.

Pete deja a Bronx en el suelo y se arrodilla al lado de Patrick, indicándole con la mano al pequeño que se ponga a su lado. Patrick se incorpora un poco, mirándolo de reojo, y Pete se ríe porque sabe que Patrick está esperando a ver qué es lo que se le ha ocurrido ahora.

\- ¿Ves?- dice Pete mientras tira de la sudadera de Patrick, haciendo que la capucha se le pegue a la cabeza, enarcándole la cara.- Sí es Caperucita. No tiene cara de avión, tiene cara de una pequeña y dulce niña.- dice poniendo voz de pito y parpadeando, y Patrick frunce el ceño mientras Bronx se ríe.

\- No soy una niña.- refunfuña Patrick, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡¿Ves?! ¡Es un avión!- dice Bronx, tirando del brazo de Pete.

\- ¡Ah, ya sé lo que pasa! ¡Caperucita ha sido embrujada por el brujo Avionisticus Magníficus! Que fue el primer profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts, pero lo echaron por tener siempre la cabeza en las nubes.- dice y Patrick se ríe, negando con la cabeza.- ¡Es cierto! ¡Mira como su buena persona interior intenta salir pero la detiene toda esa…!- hace un gesto con las manos poniendo caras raras, haciendo a Bronx reír de nuevo.

\- ¡¿Y cómo podemos salvarla?!- pregunta el pequeño, totalmente decidido.

\- Besos.- responde Pete sin dudarlo, besando rápidamente a Patrick en la mejilla.

\- ¿¿QUÉ??- Patrick abre los ojos y Pete ríe, señalándolo.

\- ¿Ves? ¡Los besos lo desconciertan!- vuelve a besarlo en la mejilla.- ¡Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder! ¡Tranquila, Caperucita, vamos a salvarte!

\- ¡Sí, vamos a salvarte!- se une Bronx

Antes de que Patrick pueda decir una palabra, Pete y Bronx se abalanzan sobre él, cada uno adueñándose de una mejilla dando incontables besos sonoros mientras Patrick solo puede rendirse y dejarse caer en el césped. Cuando se retiran, Patrick tiene los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta en una postura horrible, fingiendo estar muerto.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Hemos matado al avión con Caperucita también.- dice Bronx preocupado.

\- Creo que tengo la solución.- dice Pete solemne, haciendo como si se remangara aunque no lleva nada puesto.

Sabe que Patrick lo va a matar por esto, y quizá eso lo haga mucho más divertido. Fingiendo estar nervioso, apoya las manos en el suelo y mira un momento a Bronx, que lo insta a que siga haciendo aspavientos con las manos. Reprime la sonrisa y vuelve a mirar a Patrick. Esta vez no puede evitar sonreír. Sin pensárselo mucho más, baja la cabeza hasta rozar los labios del rubio, notando como este se tensa bajo él. Casi no le da tiempo a besarlo como dios manda antes de que Patrick se levante como un resorte, mirándolo con los ojos como platos y las mejillas totalmente rojas.

\- ¡Lo conseguiste!- Bronx aplaude contento.- Espera, ¿cómo sabemos que no es el avión malvado?

\- Mira, ¿ves?- contesta señalándole las mejillas a Patrick.- Esto es una clara señal de que ha vuelto Caperucita _Rooooooja_.

 

 

***

 

Juegan hasta la extenuación, tanto que Bronx acaba ronco de tanto reírse y se duerme sin darse cuenta en los brazos de Patrick mientras Pete le cuenta un nuevo cuento de Caperucita que incluye todas sus nuevas aventuras debajo de la tienda de campaña improvisada que han hecho con mantas en el salón. Patrick se levanta con cuidado, sujetando bien al peque para que no se le escurra de los brazos mientras Pete le abre una salida apartando las mantas. Ambos caminan en silencio con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, rumbo a la habitación de Bronx.

\- ¿Jugamos ahora a los monstruos?- murmura el niño con la cabeza en el hombro de Patrick, intentando abrir los ojos sin mucho éxito.

\- Ahora es hora de dormir.- dice Patrick, dándole un beso en la frente.- Además, ya es tarde, y si no llego pronto a casa, Elisa me dará una paliza.

\- No quiero que te vayas.- Bronx hace un puchero y se abraza al cuello de Patrick.-Puedes quedarte a dormir. Papá puede llamar a tu mamá para que te deje quedarte y no se enfade.

\- Elisa no es…- Pete lo corta antes de que pueda continuar.

\- Vamos, Patrick, yo llamo a tu mamá para que te deje quedarte, ¿vale?- dice con una sonrisa de mamón. Patrick le saca el dedo sin que Bronx lo vea.- Voy a hacer gofres pare desayunar, no puedes decir que no a eso.

\- Papá hace gofres con forma de caca de perro.- dice Bronx, riéndose bajito, medio dormido.

\- Eso solo pasó una vez. No me vendas, tío. Teníamos un trato.- se queja Pete mientras abre la puerta de la habitación.

\- Pero estaban ricos. No sabía como una caca.- aclara el pequeño.

\- Eso no lo sabes, nunca has probado una caca.- contesta Pete.

\- Ya vale de cacas por hoy.- dice Patrick y espera a que Pete destape la cama para poner a Bronx con cuidado sobre ella.- Y ahora a dormir.

Pete lo arropa y la da un beso en la mejilla colorada. Al segundo está totalmente dormido. No es de extrañar que Bronx caiga rendido en la cama. Nunca habían jugado tanto ni hecho tantas cosas en un solo día. Él pequeño duerme con una sonrisa en la cara y Patrick se alegra de haber aceptado la invitación de Pete.

\- Vaya… estoy agotado.- dice cuando salen del cuarto, y es cierto, hacía tiempo que no se cansaba tanto.

\- Este crío es un torbellino. No hay quien lo pare. ¿De donde te crees que saco esto?- dice y se toca los abdominales.

\- Aha, aha…- Patrick rueda los ojos, dándole un codazo a Pete.- Déjalo ya, exhibicionista. ¿No has podido ponerte algo encima en toda la tarde?

\- Ups, debe habérseme olvidado.- dice mirando hacia otro lado.- Entonces, caperucita, ¿te quedas a pasar la noche?

Patrick se lo piensa. Se lo piensa bastante. Busca todas las buenas razones que le dicen que deniegue la oferta y todas las malas razones que tendría para quedarse. Sabe de sobra lo que tiene que hacer, el camino de la lógica es uno solo. Sin embargo un puchero de Pete es suficiente para mandar la lógica a la mierda y en cuestión de segundos Patrick acepta resignado. Nunca ha podido decirle que no a Pete, esta no iba a ser la primera vez.

\- Genial. Ven, vamos a prepararte la habitación de invitados.

 

***

 

\- Ya es oficial. Elisa te odia.- dice Patrick entrando en la habitación mientras se guarda el teléfono en el bolsillo.- Y probablemente sí acabe dándome una paliza cuando vuelva.

\- Oh, pobre pequeño Ricky, su mami no lo deja jugar tarde con los niños malos.- escucha la voz de Pete saliendo desde dentro del armario, donde está metido hasta la mitad.- Y sobre lo de odiarme, bueno… eso tampoco es nuevo. No es la primera.- dice y mira un momento hacia Patrick, tirándole un juego de sábanas.- Ni será la última.

\- Voy a fingir que eso no me ofende.- Patrick rueda los ojos y empieza a hacer la cama.

\- Y yo voy a fingir que creo que sí.

Patrick empieza a hacer la cama mientras Pete sigue buscando. A veces nota pasar volando por encima de su cabeza una manta, cojines y una colcha. Casi está terminando cuando oye que Pete lo llama.

\- Eh, Trick, mira lo que he encontrado.- dice y, cuando Pete saca la cabeza del armario, Patrick tiene que reírse.

\- No sabía que te lo habías quedado.

Pete lleva en la cabeza el gorro de cabeza de lobo con el que se hizo aquella sesión de fotos.

\- Tío, tengo esa foto aún de fondo de Twitter, ¡ _adoro_ este puto gorro!

\- Mhm…- es lo único que dice y vuelve a la manta, intentando ponerla bien a lo largo de la cama. Cuando quiere darse cuenta tiene a Pete detrás, metiendo las manos por medio.- ¿Quieres dejar que…?

\- ¡Quita, coño!- dice Pete y le da una palmada en el dorso de la mano.

\- ¡AH! Eso duele, puta.

\- ¿Me quieres dejar hacer la cama?- antes de poder replicar, Pete lo ha empujado fuera de la cama.- ¡Shh! Eres mi invitado, déjame hacer estas mierdas a mí. Tú busca ahí alguna manta más. Tiene pinta de hacer fresco esta noche.

Refunfuñando acepta y se da la vuelta, metiendo la cabeza en el armario en busca de alguna manta. Es complicado, porque está todo mezclado y Pete sigue siendo el mismo puto desastre que cuando vivían juntos. Que tampoco es que Patrick sea mucho mejor, pero… digamos que sí Joe viera sus armarios no entraría en combustión espontanea como lo haría si viera el de Pete.

Sigue buscando cuando escucha a Pete aclararse la garganta a sus espaldas. Primero suave. Luego un poco más fuerte. Ahora extremadamente exagerado.

Patrick va a preguntarle si quiere un caramelito de menta o algo, pero cuando se gira no puede evitar reírse. Pete está metido en la cama, tapado hasta la nariz, dejando a la vista solo sus ojos y la capucha de lobo. Patrick parpadea un par de veces, dudando entre si acercarse o no, si preguntar o no.

Al final sucumbe.

\- Pete… ¿qué haces?

\- No soy Pete, soy tu abuelita.

Vale, tampoco esperaba una respuesta lógica de todos modos.

\- Mi abuelita.- repite, mirándolo por encima de las gafas.

\- Sí, Trick, sí. Soy la abuelita, ¿vale? Colabora un poco, ¿quieres?

Oh, vale. Ahora lo pilla.

Se ríe de nuevo, llevándose los dedos al puente de la nariz. Maldita sea, ni siquiera sabe porqué le sigue el juego.

Se aclara la garganta y se coloca bien la sudadera. Otra cosa no, pero perfeccionista Patrick es un rato. Aunque se trate de satisfacer a su amigo con esta extraña perversión de un cuento infantil.

\- Así que… “abuelita”. Te noto un poco cambiada.

\- Antes va lo de la cestita con dulces. Te estás saliendo del personaje.

\- ¡Venga ya, tío!

\- ¡Interpreta, coño!- Pete vuelve a su papel, tose un poco y se acurruca entre las sábanas.- ¡Ay! ¿eres tú, Caperucita?- Patrick casi suelta una carcajada, pero la mirada asesina de Pete lo mantiene callado.- ¿Has venido a traerme algo, querida?

\- Emm… sí, bueno. Traía una cesta con dulces y eso. Pero ya sabes, el camino por el bosque es duro. Me los he tenido que comer.

\- Puta.- murmura.

\- ¡Hey! Que te follen.

\- ¡No!- saca rápido la mano de las mantas, agarrando a Patrick por la muñeca.- Cariño, habrás oído mal. Eh, ¡fruta! Eso he dicho, seguro que traías fruta, ¿verdad?

\- Pues no, solo traía unos putos pasteles.

\- ¡Esa lengua!

\- ¿Quieres ver lo que puedo hacer con ella?

La cara de perplejidad de Pete hace reír a Patrick lo suficiente como para no sonrojarse por lo que acaba de decir. Pete se aclara la garganta y se recoloca el gorro, mirando a Patrick de reojo mientras vuelve al personaje.

\- ¿Me traías pastelitos entonces? Oh, que buena eres.

\- Demasiado.

\- ¿Te has encontrado con algún lobo por el camino? ¿Algún lobo tremendamente atractivo e irresistible, tal vez?

\- ¿Lobo? Nah, un caniche si acaso.- Pete hace un puchero al escucharlo y Patrick rueda los ojos.- Pero un caniche tremendamente atractivo e irresistible.

\- Oh, bueno. Seguro que tenías las gafas empañadas, te aseguro que era un lobo. Pero ven, ven aquí, _Capatrickcita_. Ven a mi lado.- pone cara de bueno y lo agarra la mano suave, tirando de Patrick hasta sentarlo en la cama.

\- Que sepas que ese nombre solo hace todo esto mucho más siniestro.

\- Si sigues saliéndote del personaje voy a tener que castigarte.- amenaza Pete entrecerrando los ojos.

La carcajada de Patrick resuena en la habitación y Pete debería sentirse muy ofendido. Por suerte (o no) para Patrick, Pete solo sonríe de lado y vuelve a su papel.

\- Métete conmigo en la cama, hace mucho frío, quiero que me des un poco de calor.

Patrick va a contestar algo ingenioso, algo que aluda al doble sentido evidente, algo que haga que se rían y rompan la tensión del ambiente una vez más convirtiéndolo todo en una broma. Porque hace mucho tiempo que todo volvió a pasar a ser bromas de nuevo, y Patrick no está dispuesto a que dejen de serlo otra vez. Al menos eso se dice a sí mismo mientras aprieta los labios y se recuesta al lado de Pete sobre la colcha, los comentarios ingeniosos escapándoseles totalmente.

\- Eh… oye. Que ojos más grandes tienes, ¿no?- dice y se aclara la garganta porque la voz se le ha quedado atascada.

\- Oh, eso es de mirarte. Me gusta mirarte.- contesta Pete y Patrick sonríe apartando la mirada un segundo.

\- Y… no puedo evitar notar que tienes cuatro orejas.- dice Patrick, agarrando una de las orejas de lobo y tirando de ellas.

\- Ah, pero eso es normal. Verás, es que cuando cantas no puedo parar de escucharte. Y cada vez quiero más y más y más y más y…

\- Va, vale, venga. Captado.- lo detiene Patrick, notando como le sube el color a las mejillas.- Y, bueno. También tienes unos dientes enormes.

\- Para comerte.

\- ¿Mejor?

\- Mmm…- Pete se acerca a su cuello, rozándole la oreja con la nariz.- Sí, podríamos decir que he mejorado desde la última vez.

\- ¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Eres un lobo!- Patrick da un salto y pone cara de asustado, intentando volver al papel, diciéndose a sí mismo que el corazón se le ha acelerado porque es muy buen actor.

Y realmente debe haberlo hecho muy bien, porque Pete se está riendo a carcajadas. Grave, enseñando los dientes mientras no quita los ojos de Patrick. Y Patrick sabe que esa risa es pura coña (debería serlo), pero no puede evitar que se le erice la piel y le cosquillee la nuca.

Pete aún se está riendo cuando salta sobre él, agarrándolo por las muñecas y pegándolo a la cama. Lo sujeta con fuerza, Patrick puede notar su piel retorcerse bajo las manos de Pete, mientras se coloca sobre él, una pierna a cada lado de sus caderas, apoyándose en las rodillas sin que ninguna parte de su cuerpo toque a Patrick exceptuando el agarre.

\- Parece que me has descubierto.- gruñe y enseña los dientes.

Patrick se ríe nervioso porque no esperaba este cambio de ambiente tan brusco, su cerebro aún procesando que tiene a Pete sobre él y lo está mirando como si fuera a devorarlo de un momento a otro.

Nota sus brazos arrastrase por las sábanas. Pete le está subiendo las manos hasta la cabeza, uniéndolas y agarrándolas solo con una mano, bajando la otra por su cara, metiendo los dedos en su flequillo, bajando por sus mejillas, jugando con sus labios hasta llegar a su cuello.

Patrick traga saliva al notar la mano de Pete sobre la piel de su garganta, pasando los dedos bajo el nudo en las mangas de la sudadera, soltándolo y tirando de ella para quitársela.

\- ¿Voy a seguir siendo Caperucita si haces eso?

\- Mhm.- Pete asiente con la cabeza.- Con tu boca y tus mejillas es suficiente.

Patrick se muerde los labios y sabe que acaba de ponerse más rojo aún. Pete continúa mirándolo, analizándolo con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, sus dedos aún repasando el cuello de su camisa. Una sonrisa depredadora se forma en la esquina de su boca cuando baja la mano hasta la mitad de su torso, agarrando fuerte la tela y tirando de ella.

Patrick salta igual que los botones de su camisa, el corazón latiéndole tan rápido como estos cayendo al suelo.

\- Pete.- lo mira a los ojos, las pupilas dilatadas, los labios abiertos en busca de aire.

\- Vamos a cambiar un poco el cuento, ¿quieres?- la voz raspando la garganta mientras sus dedos comienzan a abrirle los vaqueros.- Voy a follarte, Caperucita.

_Oh, dios_.

Patrick cierra los ojos y nota la presión en sus muñecas liberarse, sintiendo al instante las manos de Pete agarrar la cintura de sus vaqueros, tirando de ellos con fuerza. Se deshace de su ropa como un niño abriendo un regalo de navidad. Antes de poder asimilarlo, lo único que le queda a Patrick es su camisa arruinada atascada en sus hombros y arremolinada bajo su espalda.

\- ¿No es un poco injusto que yo esté desnudo y tú no?- pregunta Patrick temblando un poco, notando el frio acariciarle la piel.

\- Un poco.- asiente Pete.

Patrick se estremece cuando nota el torso helado de Pete pegarse a él, pero su boca está caliente cuando lo besa, cuando le abre los labios con los suyos y lo lame. Patrick deja salir el aire de sus pulmones antes de corresponder el beso, agarrándose a los bíceps de Pete pasa impulsarse hacia arriba, rodeándole las caderas con las piernas y apretándolo todo lo que puede contra él. Pete le muerde los labios, la mandíbula, el cuello, y luego le recorre las marcas de los dientes con la lengua. Se apoya en los codos para mirarlo, lamiéndose los labios antes de volver a besarlo. Patrick se siente colapsar. Las manos, las piernas le tiemblan, está nervioso. Aún no se acostumbra a que Pete sea más grande que el, a que lo cubra por completo con su cuerpo. El cosquilleo en la parte baja de la espalda le exige que reclame el control.

Levanta la espalda de la cama, atrapando la boca de Pete con la suya y empujando, intentando colar la rodilla entre sus piernas para desestabilizarlo y colocarse en una posición que le resulte más cómoda, más familiar. Lo coge de sorpresa que Pete lo agarre por las caderas y lo empuje hacia abajo, su cuerpo impactando contra el colchón más fuerte de lo necesario.

\- Hoy no, Caperucita. Hoy vas a ser tú quien va a portarse bien, ¿Me has entendido?

Patrick quiere contestar, pero se le ha quedado la voz atascada en la garganta. Siente el calor inundarle el cuerpo y sabe que ahora está totalmente rojo. La forma en la que Pete lo mira se lo confirma.

Se muerde la boca, se retuerce y se agarra a las sábanas mientras observa como Pete se abre los vaqueros con una mano, la otra fija en su cadera, sujetándolo a la cama. Quiere y no quiere, sabe que podría recuperar el control si realmente lo intentara, pero de alguna manera tiene ganas de ver hasta dónde puede llegar Pete, cuanto es capaz de hacerlo doblegarse.

\- ¿Y vas a ser tú quien me haga portarme bien?- pregunta y no puede evitar reírse, en parte nervioso por la respuesta. Pete sonríe.

\- No, no voy a ser yo. Vas a ser tú. Tú vas a querer portarte bien.- dice y se baja los bóxer con la mano libre, solo lo justo para que su polla salte y pegue contra su ombligo.- Tú vas a _anhelar_ portarte bien. Para mí.

Y vale, puede que Patrick tuviera sus dudas al principio, pero ahora está totalmente convencido. Su propio cuerpo se lo confirma cuando no se mueve cuando Pete deja de sujetarlo contra la cama y avanza sobre él, atrapándole los brazos con las rodillas e inclinándose y empujándose contra su boca diligentemente abierta.

El primer roce de la polla de Pete contra su lengua lo hace suspirar y apretar los labios a su alrededor, preguntándose cómo ha conseguido no echar de menos esto más de lo que ya lo ha hecho. Lo lame despacio, los ojos fijos en Pete, reconociendo cada reacción, cada gesto. Cuando gruñe, Patrick sabe que no tardará en empezar a moverse. Comienza lento, probando hasta dónde puede llegar. Patrick intenta relajarse pero es complicado cuando el corazón le está compitiendo en una carrera de velocidad. Las embestidas se suceden, más rápido, más rápido, más rápido. Los dedos de Pete se pasean por sus labios, remarcando la circunferencia que forman alrededor de su polla. Patrick tiene que cerrar los ojos porque empieza a marearse.

Dicen que cuando pierdes un sentido los demás se intensifican. Es mentira. No es que se intensifiquen, lo que ocurre es que puedes prestarle más intención. Es por eso que ahora Patrick es consciente de las manos de Pete en su cara, los pulgares en su boca, los demás dedos bajo su mandíbula, la rugosidad de los de la mano izquierda en contraste con la suavidad de los de la derecha. También es más consciente de los sonidos, la respiración acelerada de Pete que se entrecorta de cuando en cuando, los gruñidos, los gemidos, los _jodertubocaPatricktuboca_.

Es consciente del olor, del sabor. Es consciente de lo duro que está entre las piernas y lo mucho que necesita bajar la mano y tocarse. Sin embargo no puede parar, no quiere parar, y clava las uñas en las caderas de Pete mientras se siente ansioso, furioso y hambriento. No está acostumbrado a esa falta total de control y la sensación le hormiguea a lo largo de la espalda.

No se da cuenta de que necesita respirar hasta Pete sale de su boca, dejándolo tomar grandes bocanadas de aire antes de besarlo como si quisiera comérselo. Lo besa y se lame sus propios labios. Lo vuelve a besar y lo prueba, lo degusta como si fuera lo mejor que se ha llevado a la boca.

Cuando Pete se aparta y lo mira, Patrick jadea con los ojos brillantes y los labios hinchados. Le lleva las manos a la cabeza, pasándolas por debajo del dichoso gorro, haciendo que este caiga, al suelo, a la cama, qué más da. Cierra los puños entre su pelo y aprieta. Porque quiere gritarle _¡muérdeme, fóllame, úsame!_ pero tiene la garganta tan jodida que sería gracioso escucharlo cantar. Así que solo gruñe y empuja a Pete contra su cuello, enredando las piernas en sus caderas y esperando que capte el mensaje.

Los dientes de Pete se cierran sobre su carne y Patrick lo aprieta aún más contra sí. Más fuerte. Mas. Gime ronco desde la garganta cuando Pete lame la marca de sus propios dientes en su cuello, aprovechando para subir dos dedos a su boca y hundirlos en ella. Patrick los lame, respirando hondo por la nariz mientras oye cómo Pete le susurra al oído sucio y desesperado lo mucho que está deseando follárselo.

Cuando los dedos de Pete salen de su boca con un sonido obsceno y se cuelan entre sus piernas, Patrick toma aire y lo suelta, intentando relajarse lo máximo posible. Aún así quema, arde cuando Pete los empuja contra él hasta los nudillos de una sola vez, el dolor recordándole la de años que hace que no hace esto y lo mucho que lo quiere, loquiereloquiereloquiere. Pete mueve los dedos una, dos veces, girando la muñeca y demostrándole a Patrick que no ha olvidado cómo hacer que le tiemblen las piernas. Patrick se ríe, se ríe y quiere llorar solo de pensar el tiempo que va a pasar hasta que pueda volver a tener esto de nuevo.

Se sorprende a sí mismo abriendo más las piernas, empujándose contra los dedos de Pete y suplicando en su cabeza (no en alto, no aún al menos). Pete alarga la mano hasta la mesilla, pero Patrick lo agarra fuerte por la muñeca, los dedos presionando sobre los tendones.

\- No.- la voz le sale ronca y gastada.

No quiere nada entre ellos, no quiere que un puto lubricante facilite las cosas. Quiere a Pete, solo a Pete. Quiere sentirlo crudo y sin contemplaciones, quiere que duela, quiere que dure, quiere que lo marque por dentro y por fuera, quiere sus uñas y sus dientes lo señalen y lo reclamen como propiedad.

\- Dios santo, _Patrick_.- Pete gime y Patrick cae en la cuenta de que es posible que haya dicho eso último en voz alta.

Sea como sea, ha surtido efecto porque Pete se agarra a su cadera, se alinea contra su cuerpo y apoya su frente en la de Patrick, mordiéndole los labios mientras empuja contra él. Patrick abre la boca y le lame la lengua, intentando no tensarse demasiado, notando como las caderas de Pete se le clavan cada vez más en los muslos mientras entra más, más.

\- _Joder_.- Patrick jadea y Pete gime. Vale, _vale_.

No le da mucha tregua, tampoco la quiere. Antes de recuperar el aliento, Patrick nota como Pete se retira, lento, sin separar la frente de la suya. Lo besa en la boca y es un aviso antes de embestir contra él. El gemido de Patrick se ahoga en el beso. Lo lame y embiste de nuevo. Lo muerde y otra vez. El movimiento se acompasa y la cabeza de Pete gira, apoyándose en la almohada, metiendo la nariz tras la oreja de Patrick mientras se le aceleran las caderas.

Y ahí está, eso es. Patrick sonríe mientras nota que la respiración se le acelera tanto que le duele el pecho, abre la boca y deja escapar sonidos que ni siquiera recordaba. Le acaricia la espalda a Pete y los dedos le resbalan, subiendo un poco más las piernas, anclándolas en sus caderas. Pete arremete contra el y el cabecero golpea la pared.

Eso es. Hostia puta, eso es.

\- Vamos, nene, vamos.- le duele la garganta y le gusta.- Pete, _ohdios_ , joder.

Baja una mano hasta el culo de Pete, apretándolo. La otra enredada en su pelo, dirigiéndole la cabeza hasta conectarse a su boca. Gruñe mientras lo muerde, Pete embistiéndolo, clavándole los dedos en las caderas, los vaqueros raspando entre sus piernas, los botones clavándosele en la piel. Así, _asíjoderasí_.

Pete se retira y sube una de sus manos hasta el pecho de Patrick. Se lame los labios mientras sonríe.

\- ¿Estás bien, Patrick? Te noto algo agitado.- dice notándole el corazón con los dedos, su respiración agitada sin dejar de moverse. Riéndose como un hijo de puta, los dientes reluciendo.

\- Que te follen. Fóllame.- dice y tira hacia atrás la cabeza, inspirando hondo por la nariz.- Más, Pete. Quiero que… _Oh_. Vale, así. No pares.

\- Eres un puto dictador.- Pete lo acusa y Patrick asiente y se ríe.- No puedes dejar de mandar, ¿eh? No puedes tener la boca cerrada.

\- ¿Quieres que me calle?- No es una pregunta real. Es una invitación. Antes de que Pete responda, Patrick agarra por la muñeca la mano que tiene sobre su pecho y la arrastra hasta su cuello.- Hazme callar.

Pete ruge y embiste, y Patrick lo nota ensancharse dentro de él. Un segundo y lo tiene sobre su cuerpo, una mano clavándosele en la cadera, sujetándolo a la cama mientras arremete contra él. La boca sobre la suya, en su mandíbula, mordiéndolo, lamiéndolo mientras la otra mano se cierra sobre su cuello.

Eso es lo que quiere. Un Pete salvaje, animal. Un lobo.

Le falta el aire y se le nubla la vista, clava las uñas en el colchón y se le arquea la espalda, restregando la cabeza por la almohada empapada. Pete no se detiene, no descansa, le está imponiendo un ritmo imposible y casi resulta increíble que pueda hacer eso y no tocar el bajo como dios manda. Patrick se ríe solo por el doble sentido y se muerde los labios antes de dejar escapar un gemido largo. Hostia puta, está a punto de morirse.

\- Tócate.- gruñe Pete sobre su boca, apretando la frente contra la suya con fuerza, casi con tanta como con la que le muerde los labios.

\- No, no.- la voz le sale ronca y desgastada.- No. Quiero correrme mientras me follas. Quiero… Dios, quiero… _OhDiosPete._

\- Patrick… joder.- gime Pete, la voz sofocada en su hombro.

Pete lo agarra por detrás del muslo, clavándole las uñas y subiéndole la pierna, apoyándose en ella mientras le acaricia el cuello con la otra mano, volviendo a apretar cuando lo besa en la boca, bebiéndose los gemidos que se le escapan.

Las caderas le chocan contra los muslos, el sonido de piel contra piel llenando la habitación e inundándole los sentidos a Patrick, el calor emanando del cuerpo de Pete, las gotas de sudor escurriéndosele por el pelo. Cuando quiere darse cuenta, tiene los ojos cerrados y _PetePetePetePete_ como un mantra mientras se corre.

 

***

 

Pete cae sobre el, jadeando contra su cuello mientras se mueve un poco hacia el lado, no lo suficiente como para dejar de estar encima de él. Patrick cierra los ojos y toma aire, notando como su pecho insiste en levantarse una y otra vez, luchando contra el peso de Pete sobre él.

_Se suponía que no íbamos a volver a hacer esto_.

No lo dice, pero lo piensa. No lo dice porque sabe que no hay una justificación, una respuesta lógica… o tal vez sí la hay, pero es más fácil, más cómodo fingir que no. En su lugar, se acomoda bajo el cuerpo de Pete y lo rodea con el brazo que queda bajo su cuerpo, acariciándole la espalda, llevando la otra mano hasta su cintura y dejándola ahí.

\- Ducha…- murmura Pete contra su piel después de un rato. Patrick solo asiente y se deja arrastrar cuando Pete salta de la cama y lo agarra de la mano, tirando de él con una sonrisa estúpida.

Caminan por el pasillo intentando no hacer ruido y fracasando estrepitosamente, riéndose como cuando Pete se colaba en la litera de Patrick en su primera caravana y los chicos dormían. Van cubiertos con la sábana que Pete arrancó de la cama antes de salir de la habitación, echándosela él mismo por los hombros y cubriendo a Patrick con ella, colocándose detrás. Es necesario, no puede volver a vestirse con su ropa (al menos no Patrick, la necesita para mañana) y tienen que taparse de alguna manera, porque se supone que Bronx duerme pero nunca se sabe, siempre es mejor prevenir. Pete dice algo sobre que son un par de fantasmas y Patrick se ríe sin poder evitarlo, caminando de puntillas porque va descalzo y odia el tacto del suelo en los pies desnudos.

Intenta pensar en todo lo que está haciendo mal mientras Pete cierra la puerta del baño de invitados, dejando caer la sábana al suelo y deshaciéndose de sus pantalones, intenta sentirse culpable cuando Pete lo empuja hasta la ducha y abre la llave del agua, haciendo que caiga directamente sobre su cabeza haciéndolo pegar un salto mientras él se ríe como un idiota. Lo intenta, Patrick lo intenta, y sabe que está mal, que si se miran está mal, y si se tocan está mal, y si se llevan más de una hora sin separar sus bocas el uno del otro mientras los recorre el agua caliente está muy, muy mal. Y Patrick debería arrepentirse, pero no tiene ninguna intención de hacerlo.

Cuando vuelven a la cama Patrick tiene el pelo mojado aún y los ojos entrecerrados. Pete le cuela una camiseta suya y se acurruca a su lado. Duermen entre mantas por que las sábanas están empapadas en sudor (al menos una de ellas, la otra se ha quedado en el baño). Patrick, suspira, sonríe, y se mete debajo de Pete, permitiéndose por un día dejar las defensas a un lado y sentirse pequeñito, cobijado en el calor que desprende su cuerpo.

 

***

 

Patrick se despierta notando que su colchón se mueve de forma extraña. Cuando abre los ojos y los guiña, intentando enfocar, lo primero que encuentra es unos dientes enanos completando una sonrisa envuelta en luz, luz, mucha luz.

\- ¡Patrick, Patrick, vamos, despierta!- Bronx salta y salta a su lado.- ¡Te vas a perder el desayuno!

Patrick gruñe adormilado y de pronto se tensa, soltando un suspiro de alivio al recordar que lleva una camiseta puesta y además sigue tapado hasta el cuello. Alarga una mano hasta la mesita de noche y coge sus gafas, poniéndoselas y parpadeando un par de veces hasta que la imagen se ajusta.

\- ¿Vienes o no?- pregunta el pequeño poniendo los brazos en jarra.

\- Mmm… sí, voy, voy…- contesta sonriendo, remoloneando un rato más.

\- Papi está haciendo gofres y tortitas, y dice que te diga que tiene miel para ti. Dice que te gusta la miel como a los osos y por eso duermes mucho como un oso.- se ríe el pequeño.- Eres un Patrick oso, un Patrickoso… ¡Un Patoso!- dice abriendo grandes los ojos y las manos, como si hubiese hecho un gran descubrimiento, riéndose.

\- Y tú eres un Wentz, sin ninguna duda.- añade Patrick, negando con la cabeza mientras lo coge por la cintura, haciéndole cosquillas antes de bajarlo de la cama.- Anda, corre a por esos gofres y cuida que papi no me deje sin ninguno. Ahora voy.

\- ¡Vale! ¡Voy a proteger tus gofres!- dice totalmente decidido, saliendo corriendo de la habitación.

Patrick se deja caer en la cama y suspira sin poder quitarse la sonrisa de la cara. Se autoconvence de levantarse, colándose los vaqueros helados que han pasado la noche en el suelo y poniéndose los zapatos con pereza. Se arregla el pelo como puede y se pone el sombrero que encuentra estratégicamente colocado a los pies de la cama. Cuando se mira en el espejo antes de salir, busca alguna marca visible, encontrando la impresión morada de los dientes de Pete en el tendón de su cuello cuando tira de la camiseta, justo al lado del hombro. Agradece que sea otoño y que no necesite muchas excusas con Elisa para no andar ligero de ropa. Una pizca de culpa le sube por la espalda pero termina desvaneciéndose cuando reconoce el olor de Pete en su camiseta.

Cuando llega a la cocina, Pete ha terminado de hacer el desayuno y Bronx tiene las manos pringadas de miel y migas de tortitas. Patrick se sienta y saluda a Pete moviendo la cabeza, cogiendo la taza de té que sabe que es para él y llevándosela a los labios, notando el líquido caliente devolverle un poco la vida.

\- ¿Que tal?- pregunta Pete, sentándose frente a él en la mesa, llevándose un gofre a la boca.- ¿Buena noche?- pregunta intentando que no se note el doble sentido. Pete siempre ha sido un actor pésimo.

Patrick se encoge de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia aunque le es imposible esconder el color de las mejillas.

\- Meh, normal… nada del otro mundo.- contesta y vuelve a su té.

\- Ah, ¿no?

\- Nah… pero vas a tener que cambiar esa cama, me ha dejado adolorido en algunos sitios.- comenta mirando dentro de su taza. No le hace falta levantar la mirada para saber que Pete está sonriendo.

\- Mi cama está genial, a lo mejor lo que tienes que hacer es dormir más en ella, así te acostumbras.

\- Ya, eso va a ser.- Patrick rueda los ojos y pincha una tortita, llevándosela a la boca. No tiene muy claro si pretendía insinuar que volvieran a repetir lo de la noche anterior o simplemente le estaba siguiendo el rollo, como siempre.

Tampoco tiene intención de preguntarlo. Ellos no hablan de estas cosas, no hablar _hablar_ al menos. Esta vez no iba a ser diferente.

Cuando unas horas después Patrick camina hasta la puerta, Pete lo mira con una mueca extraña y Bronx hace un puchero.

\- ¿No te puedes quedar un poco más?- Patrick espera oír a Bronx, pero es Pete quien lo pregunta.

\- Tengo trabajo que hacer… y ya me van a matar por esto, lo sabes.- contesta muy a su pesar.

\- Pero si te van a matar igualmente, ¿que más da?- replica Pete. Patrick tiene que reírse.

\- Ya veo lo mucho que te preocupa mi seguridad.

\- Juego con lo que me das, cariño.

Patrick rueda los ojos y Pete se ríe. Ambos se miran y no dicen nada. Eso de las despedidas es algo que nunca tuvieron muy claro como hacer.

\- Deberíamos volver. Disco nuevo. Tour nuevo. Carretera, autobuses…

\- Pete, el disco ni siquiera… las canciones no terminan de encajar, Joe sigue sin hacerle mucha gracia, a penas hemos grabado…

\- Deberíamos volver. Ya.- repite Pete, clavando los ojos en Patrick, apretando los dedos en el marco de la puerta.

Algunos dibujos suenan en la tele y Bronx se va corriendo, gritando y cantando la canción, no sin antes decir un rápido “adiostitopatrick” y desaparecer. Ambos se ríen un segundo, antes de que la tensión vuelva a hacer aparición.

\- ¿Qué me dices?- pregunta Pete, impaciente.

\- Yo…- Patrick se muerde los labios y desvía la mirada un par de veces.- Espero que no me estés proponiendo esto por… esto es por la música, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Claro, por supuesto! Música, música, es por la música… también.- termina con una sonrisa de idiota.

\- ¡Pete!- el tono recriminante es evidente.

\- Tú quieres.- dice y no lo pregunta.- Lo necesitas, Patrick, y yo también. Y la música. Y los fans.

Patrick intenta centrarse en eso. En la música. En los fans.

\- Tú te encargas de convencer a Trohman.

\- Yo me encargo de convencer a Trohman.- responde Pete casi en ebullición.

\- Nos vemos.- añade Patrick con una sonrisa.

\- Pronto.- y antes de que se de cuenta, Pete le ha agarrado la cara, lo ha besado en los labios y ha cerrado la puerta.

Mientras Patrick camina hacia su coche, las llaves dando volteretas entre sus dedos, va pensando en lo último que han hablado, la tensión, la adrenalina recorriéndole el cuerpo, las ganas, la necesidad. Cuando llega a la puerta lleva una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sí, sí, tienen que hacerlo, tienen que hacerlo YA. Nuevo disco, nuevo tour, por la música, por los fans. Carretera, _autobuses_ …

**Author's Note:**

> *El titulo hace referencia a la canción Caperucita Feroz del genial Javier Gurruchaga y La Orquesta Mondragón. Echadle un vistazo si no la conocéis, es para partirse XD


End file.
